deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Shanghai Dragon Clan
Shanghai Dragon Clan (also known as Shanghai Long Clan) is the Chinese Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. Nine legendary Chinese Dragonkind fought countless enemies during the battle with their thunderous weapons. The ancient dragon masters of sky of china, they fought the hordes and evil spirits. The clan are undefeated for thousands of years. Origins Lei Gong Long was once a warrior who enlisted into the tremendous army of Thunder-Dragonkind. There he met with his fellow allies, Huo Jin Long the Red Thunder-Dragonkind, Haunghe Yong Long the Yellow the Thunder-Dragonkind, and Diqiu Dojo Long the Green Thunder-Dragonkind, in the Battle of Longjiao Bay where they fought the evil hordes of the Black Thunderdragon Empire and defeated them in tens of thousands, making them as unstoppable warriors of the army. After the war is over with victory, Lei Gong Long and his allies became masters for the academy, tasked by the Jade Emperor for their greater good deeds. Many years later, the Thunder Dragon Masters were resided in the liberated Longjiao where they teach them at the academy to become warriors, artists, poets, magicians, and other classes. Lei Gong Long's life was very good as he became wiser and wiser headmaster of the academy than ever until one day, a foreign exchange student has arrived from the neighboring country across the seas. His name was Bai Fang Long. Bai Fang Long's life was difficult than his previous school, far away from his home country, as Lei Gong Long and the others teach and trained him to become like them but it wasn't that easy when he trained too far and too much and Bai Fang Long walked out from his class in frustration because of his stubbornness but less fiery tempering. However, he was trained and helped by his senior mentor, Diqiu Dojo Long and Lin Yu Long, while Lei Gong Long is cooling himself down from his temper. Nine days later, Bai Fang Long has proven himself ready thanks to Diqiu Dojo Long and Lin Yu Long and face his master, Lei Gong Long in his final exam but first he must pass his eight trials. After he passed all eight trials, his ninth and final trial is much more challenging than ever since his first time with his master as he faced each other and battled each other with all his skills he've learned which he did. After the intensive battle, Bai Fang Long finally completed his schooling as he became one of the Thunder-Dragonkinds; however, despite Lei Gong Long admitted himself to him, he's not yet ready to become a master like him and his late father and Bai Fang Long needs to rest after nine long days. Weeks passed and Lei Gong Long have decided to visit Bai Fang Long with Diqiu Dojo Long and Lin Yu Long after they received the documents about Bai Fang Long's father to apologize for his harsh behavior and mistakes he took. As they visited to Bai Fang Long's room, he immediately apologized to him as he forgave him and promised that he won't do that again. As their easy conversation is nearly done after the apology, the academy was under attack by the ruthless Black Shanghai Long Clan, led by the ruthless Heise Xinzang and his arrogant pupil and lieutenant, Heise Zhao. The Thunder Dragon Masters defended the academy while saving other students and Bai Fang Long was rushed into action to save others. After he saved the last group of unprepared students, Bai Fang Long was fought by his rival in a bloody battle until he was beaten down in near death until Lei Gong Long was rushed to rescue him but it was too little too late. Unable to save him, he felt regret and forgave the Jade Emperor for his failure until a lighting struck down upon as they received their newborn power from Lei Gong, the Chinese God of Thunder, as they've unlocked their Aura. With their powers was unlocked and Bai Fang Long is revived as one of the Thunder Dragon Masters, they've pushed them out of the academy and hold them as long they can hold on very much longer. As they've pushed them out from the academy, Lei Gong Long and Bai Fang Long confronted their nemesis and battled them on the bridge of the academy and then into the air, surrounded by ominous clouds of thunderstorms. In the intensive hardened final battle, the two Thunder-Dragonkinds used their power as they've transformed into real Thunder Dragons as their Aura Form so too their nemesis but the heroes defeated them in a thunderous blow! With the defeat of two Black Shanghai Long Clan leaders and the attack is effectively repelled, they've secured and saved the academy as their enemy have been retreated or surrendered by some when the the Heavenly Imperial Army came assist them to rebuild the academy. After a couple of months of rebuilding, Bai Fang Long became one of the Thunder Dragon Masters as he's the ninth and youngest master of the team. The team will become known as the Shanghai Dragon Clan and they'll continue to teach their students as well fighting evil from the Black Shanghai Long Clan as their part-time. In 21st century, the Shanghai Dragon Clan were last seen on Pudong in Shanghai, China, where they've foiled Imperial 69 terrorist group from taking over the government building. That brought their attention to the UN-GDI as they were recruited by them as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Lei Gong Long Leader of the Chinese Thunder-dragon clan, the Shanghai Dragon Clan. This old but wise and undefeated Thunder dragon warrior fought many battles against hordes of the Black Thunder-Dragon Empire. He's the headmaster of the Longjiao Academy School and taught and trained the new generations of any-class adventurers which he's also the mentor to Bai Fang Long. He prayed to the God of Thunder, Lei Gong, in which he was named after him due to his unique power of thunder. Huo Jin Long The Red Thunder-dragon warrior who is the Master of Fire. Huo Jin Long teaches the students of how to control their elemental power of fire and offensive and defensive movement. He wields his fire sword and sided Lei Gong Long since the Battle of Longjiao. Haunghe Yong Long The Yellow Thunder-dragon warrior who is the Master of Earth as he teaches the students of magic. He's also a long time friend of Lei Gong Long and brothers-in-arms since the war. Diqiu Dojo Long The Green Thunder-dragon who is the Master of Air. Diqiu Dojo Long teaches the students of martial art skills at his own dojo class. He's the senior master for Bai Fang Long and a long time ally of Lei Gong Long. Lin Yu Long The female Thunder-dragon who mastered her archery with her mother's bow. When her mother is retired and taken care by her older sister, Lin Yu Long decided to go to the Longjiao Academy where she was trained by Lei Gong Long as the apprentice and then she was appointed as the Master of Archery for her impressive skills. She's girlfriend of Bai Fang Long. Dai-Shen Jong Long The Thunder-dragon with the body of Yin and Yang. Supposedly born as twins, he was one of the rarest Dragonkinds ever born with his special appearance. At his young age, he was sent to the Longjiao Academy where he studied about Duality and magic which he was trained by Lei Gong Long and Diqiu Dojo Long. After many years of training and his graduation, Dai-Shen Jong Long is now one of the Thunder Dragon Masters. He wields his halberd. Lanbaoshi Long The Sapphire Thunder-dragon who is the Master of Ice. Born in the frozen mountain, Lanbaoshi Long was trained there alone and mastered himself with the elemental power of Ice before he went to the Longjiao Academy. As he went to the academy, Lanbaoshi Long became one of the Thunder Dragon Masters as he teaches students about to control ice and meditations on any place he leads. He wields both Cane and Sapphire Sword. Lei-Sheng Qiangdu Long The Blueish Purple Thunder-dragon who is the Master of both Wood and Metal. A war veteran from the war, Lei-Sheng Qiangdu Long teaches the students of the arts of war, martial arts, defenses, and strategies to become brave soldiers and heroes-in-the-making. He crushed millions of Black Dragon Army with his thunder war-hammer. Bai Fang Long A young master who was chosen by his masters, Lei Gong Long and Diqiu Dojo Long. Bai Fang Long is the son of Haku Fang Long from Sengoku Empire who followed his footsteps and mastered all nine dragon skills and abilities. Despite his appearances from another country, he's quite curious one as the foreign exchange student but he respected his masters and elders of his clan. Inspirations * Themed from China's traditional wall of Nine Dragons. * Lei Gong Long was named after the Chinese Thunder God, Lei Gong. * Diqiu Dojo Long and Lanbaoshi Long are modeled after Xiaolin Showdown main character named Dojo and minor villain named Sapphire Dragon in translation. * Bai Fang Long's appearance is modeled after Haku's dragon form from Academy Award winner of 2003 and the best Japanese anime film, Spirited Away. Category:Database Category:Chinese Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan